


Practice Session

by WhoaNellie



Series: The Rogue and the Princess [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Whoa Nellie's follow up to "The Rogue and the Princess," Her Royal Highness the Princess of Alderaan receives a combined lesson in the Force and her effect on men from her pirate husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Session

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Practice Session  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)  
> George Lucas owns all the 'Star Wars' marbles. We just wanted to have a little fun playing with them.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> https://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

"I don't like this . . . I don't like this one bit . . .and I really don't like him." General Han Solo complained under his breath to Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian, glaring across the crowded reception hall at the knave, masquerading as a diplomat, placing a courtly kiss on the hand of Princess Leia Organa. 'Solo,' the thought was a bit belated, it was still hard to believe. 'Princess Leia Organa Solo, my wife.' Han itched to yell that fact across the room. In the few months since they had returned from their honeymoon, she had dragged him from one diplomatic mission to another. Mon Mothma knew she had the perfect ambassador for the New Republic in Leia, an unrivaled blend of war hero, celebrity, and royalty. This particular mission was to the Mid-Rim Conference.

Lando followed his friend's stare, "Vol Atli is head of the Lokeye delegation."

Solo's eyes never left the swarthy man talking to Leia, "Yeah, so what. You know as well as I do that with the power vacuum that occurred out here when the Empire fell, any two-bit, low-life with half their thrusters firing managed to con their way into a position of power."

"Actually, I represent that remark." Lando chuckled, "And so do you."

"Fine. But, Lokeyian men are known for their sexually aggressive behavior and I don't like the way he's looking at her." Solo replied.

"Correction, you don't like the way any man looks at her." Calrissian baited his friend as he allowed his appreciative gaze to travel over the lovely princess. That night, Leia had forgone her white senatorial robes for a stylish evening gown. With only thin spaghetti straps to hold it in place, the deep crimson column of shimmersilk clung to the feminine curves of her petite frame. The slit that ran up the front left side of the gown's skirt parted to reveal a shapely length of leg with each step. The delicate features of her face were perfectly framed by her dark, silky hair which was swept back into a long cascade of soft curls tumbling down her back.

Casting a glance at his old friend, Solo smirked, "Really. Then why don't you have a blaster hole through you."

"I keep ducking behind our young Jedi friend here." Lando quipped gesturing toward Luke.

Ignoring the last few barbs thrown between Han and Lando, Skywalker briefly closed his eyes and concentrated on the man talking to his sister. Opening his eyes, he spoke quietly to his friends, "Unfortunately, Han is right this time. I'm sensing a great deal of sexually charged aggressiveness from Atli. He is intent, dangerously intent on Leia. He cannot be given an opportunity to be alone with her."

"If you can do that mumbo jumbo from here," Han gestured with that dismissive gesture he used whenever he was referring to the force, "why can't she do it standing right there."

"She can and a lot more if she'd just practice." The Jedi sounded a little frustrated with his sibling.

"Even I can tell that Atli and some of the others are leering at her." Lando admitted. "But, she does seem somewhat oblivious to it."

"It's a matter of point of view. Leia sees herself in many roles, wife, sister, friend, freedom fighter, and diplomat. She doesn't see herself attracting that kind of attention from men." Skywalker explained.

"Well then, maybe it's time to think about getting her out of here. It's late and the party animals are starting to gear up." Lando suggested. "Of course, Her Highness will not be pleased."

"I'll deal with any royal temper tantrums Her Worship throws." Solo replied. "The two of you can take the guest quarters assigned to us. Leia and I can spend the night on the Falcon. I'd prefer to keep her as far away from those leeches as possible."

"Agreed." Luke nodded.

..........................................................

"Would you care to explain this?" Princess Leia watched her husband close and lock the hatch sealing them inside the Millennium Falcon.

"Luke and I aren't real sure about the security of the guest quarters assigned to us and we both felt you'd be safer with me onboard the Falcon." Han explained as he finished sealing the hatch.

"Then why are Luke, Lando, and Chewie staying there? If there is some sort of Imperial threat, wouldn't it be better to have us all onboard?" She asked. This just didn't make sense to her.

"It isn't an Imperial threat, sweetheart. And trust me," He gently tapped her pert little nose with the tip of his index finger as he walked past her to the control panel across the hold. "Luke, Lando, and certainly Chewie are in no danger from this threat."

"Then exactly what kind of threat are we talking about?" Haughty impatience slowly crept into her voice as she followed him over to the control panel.

"The members of the Lokeye delegation, especially Vol Atli, but he certainly wasn't the only one," grumbling, he stripped off his dress jacket and tossed it on the nearby chair. He started checking security readouts on the panel wanting to make damn sure the ship was sealed up tighter than a drum.

"What about them?"

'How can a woman who is so smart about political and military tactics be completely unaware of something so obvious?' Solo wondered to himself rolling his eyes. Glancing over at his young wife, he realized he was partly to blame. Alderaan hadn't been gone a day before Luke and he took over Bail Organa's job of keeping the wolves at bay. Very few miscreants were willing to cross his blaster or the young Jedi's lightsaber. "Lokeyians are not known for being nice men, Leia."

"And that equates to a threat on the Alliance how?" If this was some sort of macho posturing, she'd personally geld her husband and her brother.

So much for being tactful about it. "They're known for having their way with any women they fancy and I don't fancy them touching you."

"Is that what this is all about? You're worried that Atli had something lecherous in mind for me." The princess asked incredulously.

"Not just me, Luke also . . ."

"My brother is an even bigger mother hen than you are." She cut him off. "I'm sure I went completely unnoticed. Those voluptuous dancing girls were much more enticing targets for the Lokeyian men tonight."

Turning to face her, it was now his turn to sound incredulous. "Are you actually telling me that you don't think you showed up on their sensors?"

"I'm not a sultry seductress that men look at and immediately think of bedding." Leia sighed.

"Lando." It was a one word challenge.

"Is a hapless flirt who enjoys irritating my paranoid husband." She retaliated.

"Explain Jabba's itty-bitty dancing girl costume . . . which I never did get to see." He prompted, silently cursing the hibernation sickness that had temporarily blinded him at the time. Crossing his arms over his chest, he nonchalantly leaned against the control board.

"Jabba was using me to torment you." She reminded him. "Han, I'm not the type of woman men think of dragging off to have their way with."

So, Luke had been right on all counts. Pointing an accusing finger at her, he retorted, "Really? Well, according to the kid that is exactly what was going through Atli's mind. Of course, if you'd practice your own abilities you'd know that!"

"Don't start. I get enough of that from Luke." Boldly meeting his gaze, she countered curtly, "And if I'm so damned seductive, why haven't you ravished me in a fit of unbridled lust?"

Blinking in surprise, he had to admit she had him with that one. Although their lovemaking was very passionate, she had come to him a virgin on their wedding night and he had held himself in check from then on out of concern that he'd frighten her somehow. She obviously had no idea just how sexually attractive she was and had completely misconstrued his restraint. It wasn't that he didn't want to ravish her in a fit of unbridled lust, as she so eloquently put it. He did; however, he hadn't dared to. After all, this was Leia, his princess. She was so exquisite, so delicate, so petite and . . . supposedly a Jedi Knight in training. Maybe it was time for the princess to receive a combined lesson in the Force and her effect on men.

Straightening up to his full height, Solo's gaze hungrily raked over the royal Alderaan jewel standing in front of him. The thin straps and low scoop neckline of her gown bared the creamy, ivory skin and feminine curve of her shoulders while giving a tantalizing view of her lush cleavage before the deep red shimmersilk teasingly molded itself to the curves of her breasts, her slim waist and the gentle flair of her hips. An intense surge of arousal washed over him as he envisioned the breathtaking perfection hidden beneath the gown. He moved in closer forcing her to take a step backward, her back against the bulkhead. His voice became low and husky. "For years I have fought to keep all the wolves at bay, all of them, including myself. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. You were barely eighteen."

"I was practically nineteen." She insisted defiantly staring up at the rakishly dashing pirate as he towered over her. His crisp white shirt accentuated broad shoulders, strong arms and a muscular chest that tapered down into a trim firm waist. His form-fitting trousers conformed to the rest of his powerfully sculpted body. What was it about being backed up against a bulkhead by this man that set every nerve in her body tingling with anticipation? At once, she knew the answer to that question. Damn that first kiss. He had managed to obliterate all her defenses with a single kiss.

"Of course, Your Highness." He replied indulgently, his hands searching out the pins fastening her long, luxuriant tresses. As her hair spilled down past her shoulders, he combed his fingers through the dark, silky locks. He drank in the features of her lovely face with her soft brown eyes, delicate cheek bones and full, red lips.

With mere inches of space between them as his fingers sensuously ran through her hair, his clean, masculine scent and the heat of his body wreaked havoc with Leia's senses. A shiver of desire raced through her at the determination etched in the strong square line of his jaw and the intensity in his penetrating hazel eyes. As the sensation spread across her breasts, the peaks hardened, pushing against her gown.

"I remember the gown you wore too, virginal white and chaste." He reminisced in a smooth, honeyed baritone slipping his index finger beneath one thin strap of her glittering crimson gown. He slowly slid his finger up to her shoulder hearing her quick intake of breath as the back of his hand brushed against her warm, satiny skin. Her ardent response caused the muscles of his body to tighten and his hardness grow. "Until you plunged us into the garbage shoot. Once wet, that chaste gown became a second skin that showed off a hell of a lot more than it covered up. It was impossible to ignore as I wrapped my hands around your tiny waist and pulled you on top of that garbage pile. So you see Princess, I've wanted to bed you from the first moment we met."

Without warning, Han's mouth descended onto hers, crushing her lips beneath his in a forcefully possessive kiss. A flame ignited deep inside her body as his mouth took command of hers. Deepening the kiss even further, his tongue plunged past her parted lips, decisively laying claim to everything in its path. She could feel the entire length of his hard muscular form against her as he pressed her back against the bulkhead. Her breasts crushed up against the expanse of his chest, the taut peaks grazing solid muscle sending sparks from the aching crests. She trembled at the erotic pressure of his hard length pressing against her through her ethereal gown and his trousers.

"Feel that." He rasped hoarsely into her mouth, at long last giving full vent to the lust he felt for her. With blood roaring in ears and his body painfully hard, he grasped her hips forcing her supple curves even tighter against him. With a predatory whisper, he urged her, "Feel the effect you have on a man!"

Abruptly, he released his hold on her and stepped back. Leia felt as if every bone in her body had melted and leaned back against the bulkhead for support. Breathless and flushed with arousal, she gasped in confusion, "Han?"

"I've often imagined taking you hard and fast, Your Worship, pounding myself into you until you're screaming my name." His voice rough with sexual desire as he gripped the edges of his shirt and ripped it open. Yanking the shirt off and throwing it to the floor, his eyes never left her as he challenged, "Why don't you find out for yourself? Use your powers, reach out and sense what you mean to me and the effect you have on me."

As he stripped his hard muscular body to the waist, Leia's eyes drifted over his shoulders, across the sparse hair of his now bared chest, the bulging biceps of his upper arms and down along the tapering lines of his torso to the taut strength of his stomach. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her pulse speed up at his surprising offer. To know this man's emotions and desires was a dizzying thought. She had never even dreamed of delving that deeply into his mind. Whenever she had reached out before, she had dared only to barely brush his mind with hers. Blushing, she averted her gaze.

"The Falcon is sealed. It's just you and me. There's nothing to be afraid of . . .unless you're afraid of being proven wrong." He baited her shamelessly watching her spine stiffen slightly as she lifted her face to meet his gaze. The fire that flashed in those lovely brown eyes affected him like a powerful aphrodisiac. He focused on it allowing heated blood to surge through his veins as his need for her rose to an almost excruciating level. He leaned in again, his palms laying flat against the bulkhead on either side of her shoulders, imprisoning her with his arms. "I remember pinning you against a bulkhead on that flight between Hoth and Bespin. The only thing I did was steal a kiss . . . our first kiss . . .what I really wanted to do was strip that awful combat uniform from your delectable little body. A woman as beautiful as you are should be dressed the way you are now, draped in a lavish shimmersilk. I dare you to find out my intentions this time."

"Alright, flyboy." Leia responded, squaring her shoulders and meeting his stare. Taking a deep, calming breath, she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. Almost instantly, she felt her mind brush the familiar, comforting presence of her husband. Instead of withdrawing, she deepened her concentration focusing in on his presence as her mind touched his unwavering love. For a moment, Leia basked in the tender adoration of a devoted husband before becoming aware of other more primitive emotions swirling around her. Spurring his fervent protectiveness of her was the inherent, primal possessiveness of a male for a female. She was his . . . his princess . . . his wife . . . his Leia. Then his lust, a searing carnal heat, thrummed through her mind. His thoughts were consumed with a fierce sexual desire for her and the explicit images of what he wanted from her. Instinctively, her body answered with an intense rush of arousal that nearly overwhelmed her. Her eyes snapped open and locked with his. She clutch his shoulders for balance as his hardened hazel eyes pierced through the sensual onslaught. With a knot of desire in her stomach so tight that her whole body quivered, her voice faltered, "I never knew you felt that way about me, such . . ."

"Lust, Princess, unbridled lust." Solo rasped hoarsely, throwing her own words back at her. The look of desperate hunger on her delicate features and his own burning need reflected in her dark eyes threatened to plunge him over the edge. He captured her mouth with his in a savage kiss, his tongue ravaging every corner of the warm, moist cavern. The emotions this woman ignited in him were more powerful than any he had ever known.

Leia's entire body felt as if it were made of liquid flames, his salacious fantasies playing in her head took her own desires to staggering heights. His tongue plundered her mouth, the coarse rasp of his tongue along the sensitive depths sending heated waves crashing over her. Just when she thought she could stand no more, he broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. She inhaled sharply, sensing from their link what he was going to do before he used both large hands to rip the gossamer material of her gown from the neckline to the hemline like it was paper.

"You've got an incredible body," he marveled, his gaze poring over the full length of her nude frame, from the graceful arch of her neck past the full curves of her breasts with their creamy skin tipped by rosy peaks. His heated stare traveled down her slim waist, the feminine curve of her hips, and those shapely legs. He trailed the fingers of one hand down her taut midriff to comb through the small, dark curls below her belly button and then lower still. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her long hair brushing against his bare skin as she buried her face in the hollow of his neck. His fingers moved against her, into her, her arousal bathing his fingertips. "You're already so wet."

"Ohhh please . . .ohhh Han . . . please." Leia whimpered into the curve of his neck as his fingers stroked her damp, tingling flesh. His skillful fingers erotically tormented her, sending waves of intense sensations flooding over her. His own body was pulsing painfully, her mind overwhelmed by dueling desires. He was restraining himself, he wanted something. When she found it in his mind, her knees buckled. He wanted to see her consumed with passion, to watch her face as she was overcome with sated lust.

His fingers caressed and teased her, knowing her body's rhythm as if it were his own. As her hips started to move against his hand, he rumbled with masculine satisfaction, "Come on, sweetheart . . . Oh yeah . . . that's it . . . that's it."

She was lost in pleasure, his fingers intently filling her, nimbly stroking and inflaming the explosive force mounting inside her. Her small hands clutched the hard muscles of his shoulder and a breathtaking release crashed over her in wave after wave of ecstasy. Spasms and tremors raced through her body as she struggled to catch her breath. It wasn't enough for him, he still wanted more from her. Allowing her no respite, he moved his hands to span her waist, pinning her back against the bulkhead. His hot, powerful hands sparked against her skin as they slid up her stomach to her breasts, his thumbs teasing the aching peaks as he caressed them. Leia rolled her head back against the bulkhead, her entire body still highly sensitized and throbbing erotically from the aftermath of her release. His own need was almost painful in its intensity, pulsing through her mind with their every heartbeat, demanding satisfaction.

"Any man would love to bend you over the nearest piece of furniture." He growled with possessive pride, dropping his head into the curve of her neck and tasting the delicate skin along the side of the graceful column. His mouth made its way down the silken expanse of her skin to the full curves cupped in his hands. His teeth imprisoned the taut nipple of one of her breasts and he swirled his tongue over the stiff peak. Savoring her impassioned reactions, he nipped at the hardened crest slightly before suckling strongly. He ravenously feasted on first one breast and then the other.

With a soft moan, she arched toward Han. In her mind, she could feel everything so much more intensely. The heat from his tongue along with the sharp pull of his mouth and the occasional scrape of his teeth had her writhing with raw need. His mouth left her breasts to journey down her stomach with a trail of hot, moist kisses. He had a very definite goal in mind, what he wanted was erotic and passionate although she couldn't quite grasp from his thoughts exactly what he wanted. He sank to his knees before her, his strong hands grasping the flare of her hips to hold her still as his lips finally reached their destination. She closed her eyes as she felt him lick and kiss the very core of her desire. That was it, her taste, her essence, that was what he wanted. Her fingers tangled themselves in his dark hair as his tongue penetrated, stroked and filled her throbbing wetness. Straining helplessly under his carnal onslaught, her mind reeled from the sensations of his mouth and tongue possessing her, unable to even break their link she was so lost in the passion.

Intoxicated by her scent and taste, his mouth was relentless. Taking her to the peak of ecstasy, he felt her shudder around him as she cried out. Kissing his way back up her taut, sweat-dampened body, he felt her muscles contract under his questing mouth. As much as he wanted to continue exploring his enchantress, his body demanded satisfaction, compelling him to claim and possess her. Straightening up, he watched the lush curves of her breasts rise and fall with each trembling breath. With a small, predatorial smile, he rumbled, "So, Her Royal Highness the Princess of Alderaan requests ravishment at the hands of a lust crazed pirate. I can arrange that."

As if to add emphasis to his words, Leia felt herself being so swiftly lifted into his muscular arms leaving her torn evening gown in a puddle on the floor. His thoughts were focused on the captain's cabin and their bed. Encircling his neck with her arms, a highly-charged erotic thrill coursed through her overheated body at the thought of succumbing to the wanton appetites of her pirate husband. She knew when they got to the bed, not because she saw the room but felt through him that the culmination of their desire was imminent. He whisked the covers back with one arm and laid her on the bed. The fierce heat she felt from his mind blazed in his hazel eyes pinning her in place as he quickly stripped off his boots, blaster holster and trousers. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his rippling, hard body.

Joining Leia on the bed, Solo captured both of her tiny wrists in one of his large hands and drew them up above her head to lay against the pillow. He stretched himself out full-length to cover her body with his own. The hard length of his body weighed her down, pushing her petite frame into the bedding. Dropping a leg between her soft, creamy thighs, his voice was thick with lust as he demanded in a snarl, "Now, Princess. Surrender to me."

His need was so intense and demanding. "Ohhh . . . yes," she moaned arching toward him. There was an incredible sense of perfect completion when he filled her with one powerful thrust. She twisted her hips up, matching him motion for motion as he drove into her hard and fast. She could feel him bury himself deep inside of her. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her as his body violently plummeted into her own.

"You're mine, Leia." He growled low in his throat, setting a frantic pace, his body demanding more of this, more of her. She was so hot and tight. Small noises were coming from her throat, her head tossing back and forth against the pillow. Her nails dug into the skin on the back of his hand as her tiny hands clutched at his large hand still holding them. He drove himself deep inside her with long, hard strokes, pulling himself almost completely out before plunging back into her heated depths. He could feel her body gripping him with each thrust, creating an incredibly tight, erotic, milking sensation throughout his hips. Without breaking stride, his mouth latched onto the smooth, creamy skin on the side of her neck. Alternately licking and sucking the tender flesh, he felt her buck strongly beneath him, screaming his name as she orgasmed.

Panting, she tried to catch her breath even though he kept going. As she moved in perfect synchronization with him, her hardened nipples grazed through the coarse hair on his chest adding to the fire that threatened to consume her. She didn't know where she left off and he began, her mind swirling with a chaotic chorus of passion, need, desire, and love. All that existed was the fiery heat of their bodies driving together toward completion.

Releasing her hands, he braced himself against the bed as the cadence became one of furious intensity. His mouth claimed her lips in a searing kiss as he slammed himself forcefully into her, driving himself deep within her. Her hips arched to accept every powerful thrust as his body demanded total possession of hers. Fiercely, he thrust into her over and over. A thin sheen of perspiration covered his body as he lost himself to the burning pleasure of her body writhing beneath him. Breaking the kiss, he lifted his head to look down into her lovely face, seeing her eyes closed and her face contorted with desperate need. He had never seen anything as erotically compelling as Leia at the peak of ecstasy. Once again, her entire body arched toward him shuddering repeatedly with pleasure and deep inside him a deluge broke loose. With one, last, powerful thrust, he held himself buried inside her as his own explosive release ripped through him. Collapsing on to her, his body was damp and his breathing labored from the physical exertion. Hearing her mutter a rather vulgar Alderaan curse, he nuzzled the delicate skin of her neck and chuckled, "Now where in the universe did a royal princess learn such language."

.....................

Late the next morning, Han and Luke sat side by side in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie was returning to Coruscant aboard the Lady Luck so he could help Lando with some modifications to the ship's defenses. Completing the jump to hyperspace, Solo looked over his shoulder at his wife sitting behind him giving her his trademark lopsided grin, "Next stop, Coruscant."

"It will be good to get back. But, I'm half afraid to see the pile of paperwork on my desk." Leia glanced around her, looking for something. "Speaking of which, have either of you seen the Mid Rim Conference report I'd started? I wanted to try to get as much of it finished on the trip back as possible."

Before Solo could answer, Luke held up the notepad Leia had been working on earlier that morning. The Jedi made no move to hand the item to his sister. The way he held the notepad combined with his calm composure told Han if Leia wanted that notepad she was going to have to take it . . . by Force. Judging by her sigh of impatience, Leia had come to the same conclusion. The Princess closed her eyes briefly then opened them, focusing on the notepad in her brother's hand. Floating through the air into Leia's waiting grasp, the notepad's journey was clumsier than it would have been under Luke's control but more graceful than it would have been under her control just a few weeks earlier. Han noticed the fleeting smile of pride that went with Luke's nod of approval.

"Thank you. Now, if you boys will excuse me I have work to do." Leia replied, getting up from her chair.

"Don't get too involved just yet. While we've got some down time, I want to work on your training." Luke told her as he checked a few readouts on his side of the control board.

"Luke, I really . . ." The Princess began.

It always slightly unnerved Solo the way Luke could go from farmboy- fighter pilot to Jedi Master in the blink of an eye. Skywalker turned his chair toward his sister and held up a hand cutting off her objection. His assured resolute expression and soft commanding voice brooked no argument, "Last night, Vol Atli posed a real threat, a threat you should have easily detected but failed to notice. Your training must become a priority, Leia. Not only does your own future depend on it but so does the future of the New Republic. Your role is more important than even my own. You will be mother to a new generation of Jedi."

Leia glanced over at Han. No help there, her husband tended to stay as far away from sibling discussions on this particular topic as he could. Besides, last night's events proved that in this discussion he would have sided with Luke. Looking back at her brother, she sighed, "All right, Luke, you win."

"I'll join you back there shortly." The Jedi Master persona fell away to again reveal a mischievous brother. Noticing the slight bruising on her throat barely hidden by her jumpsuit collar, his blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he gestured to her neck and teased, "And Leia, nice lovebite."

Leia huffed in frustration as she spun on her heel and left the cockpit.

"Ohhh! She'll make you pay for that later, Junior." Han chuckled leaning back in his pilot's chair.

"I know. But some things are just too good to pass up." Luke grinned as he finished up his copiloting duties. Rising out of his chair, he headed toward the door of the cockpit. Pausing a moment at the door, he turned back. "Oh Han."

"Yeah, Kid?"

"The next time you decide to use the Force as a marital aid, could you warn me in advance?" With that the young Jedi master turned and exited, leaving a stunned and very chagrined Corellian pirate staring after him.

**FINIS**


End file.
